


Tear me apart just to build me again.

by Fresh_Fandom_hell



Series: Will you still Love me even when I Lose my Head? [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Wow, also like, also some canon/cameo, also there uh, and then arc three, drunk shenanigans will happen, i have the feeling arc 2 is gonna actually kill me, it adds to the story i swe ar, it's mainly just some friend's who wanted to b in the fic oka y, kasjnf, might be some soft porn but idk y et, oh fu ck, some OC/cameo shipping will happen, their kinda like OC's???, they don't even kiss until arc two, this is gonna be insane, this is gonna be like 27 chapters long, when i say OC i mean the cameo's cause
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10002521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresh_Fandom_hell/pseuds/Fresh_Fandom_hell
Summary: Again they stir, struggling against hyper sensitive muscles to sit up straight. A hand comes to clutch their head, pain rippling through their entire being as they collapse back onto the mattress. Curiosity spurs him forwards, fingering the designation tag that hung from the IV pole.





	

They’d made every assurance they could have thought to make: controlled environment, willing test subjects, any testing they could run beforehand, but still it managed to go wrong in one of the worst ways possible. Another blood curdling howl splits the angry buzzing of the bay, startling Doctor Roy from his momentary stupor. Sixteen men and women were dying around him, some straining against the straps holding them to the gurneys while others were limp, heart monitors wailing as they gave out.

He halted next to the nearest patient, watching the poor man shake apart as muscles sporadically contracted and retracted. A sharp gurgle, clearly begging for help that Roy just couldn’t provide. He and the others were at a total loss. Those that weren’t dying were going into seizures, shaking and contorting as they screamed from the absolute agony of what they were undergoing. With no way to stop it, no way to help, nurses and doctors alike are forced to watch as they finally stopped, many passing out from sheer exhaustion and agony while others finally gave out. Silence was broken by the sole wail of the heart monitors, personnel turning to him in question. His chest heaved in a somber sigh, shaking his head slowly before lifting his eyes to look them in the eye again. 

“Check the bodies, I want to know who survived and who didn’t. Move all survivors to the intensive care unit, prepare the others for burial services and shipment back to their hometowns.” With that they began to move, going from body to body. His eyes cast back to the bed he hovered over, paled, lifeless eyes bulging from the corpse, blood still running down his face that’d gone slack jawed. 

For once in his career, Doctor Roy was sickened by his work.

* * *

He walks the center aisle, sixteen of them cut in half, beds lined and IV’s settled. Many of the patients are still unconscious he notes, one stirring near the center, a pained groan leaving their bloody lips. For a moment the heart monitor speeds up, then slows as the pain overrides them and drags them back into their subconscious nightmare. He’s already preparing schedules, injection dates and training SIM’s. They won’t get much of a break once they recoup, there just isn’t enough time, there's never enough time. 

Again they stir, struggling against hyper sensitive muscles to sit up straight. A hand comes to clutch their head, pain rippling through their entire being as they collapse back onto the mattress. Curiosity spurs him forwards, fingering the designation tag that hung from the IV pole. 

“Gabriel Reyes,” His tone is light, thoughtful even as he cranes his neck to eye him. “Reyes, can you hear me?” Slowly the hands move, a single golden-brown eye peeking from between them as he began to shake. 

“S-sir.” Vocal cords grating, fingers tightening like vice grips as he shrinks from the light that makes his head pound. “W-what did you d-do to us.” A fragile whisper, body curling in on itself as the pain thickens. 

“We made you better, I’m sure you’ll feel much better soon Soldier.” A note of sympathy enters his tone, never would he know the agony he’d put these men through, but he did know why. He only hoped it would work. For a moment Reyes stares, then spasms as it spikes, hands fisting into the sheets as he chokes on his own blood. His foot kicks out, denting the steel frame of the gurney as he sinks further into himself. A thin, agonized wail rises from him before the pain consumes him, dragging him under into a wave of black.

* * *

Most of them can walk now with minimal hiccups, a few stumbling every now and then as they grow used to their rapidly growing and strengthening bodies. Training begins today, nothing rigorous just simple conditioning to prevent any muscular dystrophy. Jefferson watches as the subjects finally halted, Kent nearly crashing into Andrews while Reyes steadied a swaying Lodge. 

Miles, their drill instructor gave them a moment to breathe and relax before taking a step towards them. “Another! Faster this time!” A litany of angry groans and even a shout of indignation as they glare back at him. Even from the Observation deck, Roy watches the men's figure go rigid. “I said, another!” His voice booms and finally they move, turning and tripping over themselves as they take off again, this time at dead sprints.

* * *

He slouches over the can, chest heaving as his stomach somersaulted and cart-wheeled. “Fuck these injecti-!” His stomach rolled, bile springing into his throat as he coughed and gagged. His arms tucked around his stomach, groaning as he flashed his friends a look. Jane shifted against Yucko, who’d passed out an hour ago. Victor was sprawled, clad in nothing but his regulation boxers as he panted and groaned. 

“It’s too fuckin’ hot..” Victor’s completive voice rose, String poking his head from the mountain of clothing and blankets he’d demanded be piled around him. 

“Hot my ass Hoff, it’s fucking freezing.” String groused, Victor making a face back to him. A sharp noise from Jesse brings attention to him, shoulders quaking as he covers his nose and mouth. Blood trickles from between his fingers as Taylor leans in to peel them back. 

“Shit, the fuck did you do Jesse!” Blood flows faster, bathing their hands as Gabriel peels himself from the couch to fetch a towel. 

“W-went to itch my nose, I d-don’t know what happened.” The group squints, Carson scooting himself across the floor to get a better look. 

“Looks broken, gonna need to reset that buddy.” Gabriel returns, handing the towel off the Taylor, whom pressed it against his face, despite the muffled noise of pain from the pressure. He pries the towel away, holding it away and tilting his head back. 

“Who wants to do the honor? Or should I just do it mys-” Yucko stirs on Jane’s shoulder, stretching as she sits up. 

 

“I wanna do it!” Before anyone can say a thing, she leaps up, closing the gap between them to pinch right on the tip and Jerk it back to the side, earning a pained yelp and a few snickers from around them. She snags the towel, wiping her hand clean before turning to glare down Gabriel. Their eyes meet, a face off. “Move it Goatee, I want the couch.” 

He lets out an angry scoff, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ll have you know I threw up on this couch five times, you're gonna have to pry my ass off these cushions.” Her hands settle on her hips, brow arching as she purses her lips.

“Guess I’ll be dragging your sick ass off it then!” Somehow she makes it sound like it’s just all fun, but Gabe isn’t giving up the comfiest seat in the room. A minute later she’s got him in a headlock, one arm trapped between her and his back while the other was trying to tug her arm free. “Gonna get off or do I need to dislocate your shoulder first?” Her voice is a chuckle, perched proudly on his spine as he wiggles under her. He admits defeat a few moments later, finally slithering to the floor with a groan. 

She doesn’t get long to nap, a surly looking Jefferson rounding the corner and into the dorms lobby. 

“Everyone up, food is ready in the mess and then you’ve got work outs with Sergeant Miles when you're done.” Angry groans and breathy curses as the team slowly begins to peels themselves from the floor.

“Can’t we even get a little bit of a break sir!” Jane rasps, looking almost forlorn as she gets off the floor. Jefferson gives her a hard look, brows knitting in impatience. 

“Soldiers don’t get breaks, they go till they drop. Now move it!”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy?! I know it's only chapter one, and I swear it's not going to be nearly as bouncy or short in the future!!
> 
> Thank you to my beta tester Noosebjorn9000 for reading and saving me! 
> 
> Wanna jump into the theme? Listen to [Guillotine by Jon Bellion!!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6TlO5PtVqIs) Right not it might not make sense but eventually it'll make sense!!
> 
> Wanna check out my tumblr?? Have a look!  
> http://saltydads76.tumblr.com/
> 
> Hope y'all come back for Chapter 2


End file.
